Hyrule and Back Again
by JadeShadow14
Summary: A bunch of friends find a tunnel that leads them to Hyrule where they find war is eminent as Gannondorf plans to take over. They must assist the Hero of Time to save the Princess and save the land. A retelling of OoT and then some extra.
1. The Road to Hyrule

A/N- JadeShadow back again! Though this time I'll be writing a fic with some of my friends in it! Hope you like it! I know I'll have fun writing it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda though I seriously wish I did along with a lot of other people!  
  
CHAPTER 1- THE ROAD TO HYRULE  
  
"Jacque! Hey Jacque! Are you deaf?" Sarah called across the street.  
  
"Oh, hi Sarah! What are you doing over there?" Jacque walked over to where Sarah was standing.   
  
"I want you and Jessica to come with me for a couple of hours. Me and my brother found a weird little cave not too far from here and I want you to check it out." Sarah said.  
  
"Well, lemme see. Hey Grandma?" Jacque yelled.  
  
"Yes? And you don't have to yell." Her Grandma answered her.   
  
"Can I go with Sarah and Jess?" Jacque pleaded.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose. How long are you going to be gone?" Her Grandma asked.  
  
"Maybe an hour or two." Her Grandma nodded and Jacque turned to Sarah. "So where's Jess?"  
  
"Oh, she's at her house. I haven't asked to see if she could come yet." Sarah said cheerfully.  
  
"You haven't asked?" Jacque stared at her. "Then again, that's you." They walked to Jessica's house and knocked on her door.  
  
Seconds later, Jessica herself answered it. "What do you want now Sarah?" she asked in mock aggravation.   
  
Sarah smiled. "Can you come out to play?"  
  
Jessica rolled her eyes. "What do you really want?"  
  
"Don't you know me so well! Jeff and I found a cave down by Sumner Lake and we were wondering if you'd want to come check it out with us." Sarah shrugged, "That is if you really wanna."  
  
"Duh." Jessica disappeared inside her house for a moment, then came back out. "I can't be too long, but knowing you, my mom figured we'd be late."  
  
"Wow, everyone knows my habit of being late." Sarah skipped on ahead and led the way down the path to Sumner Lake. When they reached the cave, Jessica and Jacque peered in it then looked at their friend.  
  
"You don't expect us to go in there do you?" Jacque laughed.  
  
"What? Nothing's going to happen, it's just a cave." Sarah frowned at them.  
  
"Well," Jessica started, "There are probably spiders in there."  
  
"Naw." Sarah rolled her eyes. "Of course there are spiders. If we see any, I'll protect you."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Jessica laughed. "Alright. Wait, someone's coming." The three of them turned around as Jeff walked up, followed by Glen, Zack, Robbie, and Shannon.   
  
"Shannon?" Jacque said incredulously.   
  
"What? I saw Robbie walk by my house so I asked him what he was up to and he said he was going to find you. So I decided to come along." Shannon said as if it was obvious.  
  
"Oh, so you decided to invite everyone?" Sarah asked her brother.  
  
"Well," Jeff smirked, "Robbie just followed us and I invited Glen and Zack."  
  
Glen looked at the cave. "Let's see where it leads to. You guys coming?"  
  
"That's Glen and that's Zack." Sarah pointed out to Jacque, who didn't know either of them.   
  
"Got it." Jacque leant over to Sarah. "Is he as strange as he looks?" When Sarah nodded and Jacque laughed. Suddenly, Zack just started to hop around and make funny noises. "Is that normal?"  
  
"In his case, yeah. Well, he's sometimes even more like this." Sarah raised her eyebrows in amusement.   
  
"Let's go in." Robbie walked over to Jacque. "You scared?"  
  
"No. I just don't like spiders." Jacque muttered.   
  
"No matter, Robbie's tall enough to lean over you and protect your head at least." Jessica pointed out.  
  
"Oh, right. Give me five, Jessica!" Robbie raised his hand for her to smack.  
  
"Please leave me alone." Jessica said and Shannon and Sarah burst out laughing. "Oh, shut up you two!"  
  
At that point, Jeff shook his head and started into the cave, shortly followed by his sister Sarah, Glen and Zack. After they entered, the rest came in.  
  
"Wow, sure is dark in here." Shannon squirmed slightly.   
  
"Duh, did you expect light?" Zack shook his head.  
  
Shannon fell into step with Sarah and whispered, "He's not very nice." Sarah just smiled.  
  
"Aw man! Then ends just up ahead!" Glen whined in disappointment.   
  
About a minute later, they stepped out of the cave only to find grassy hills and what looked like a ranch on a hill. "You know what this place reminds me of?" Sarah asked with a frown. "A game I play all the time."  
  
"You know, it does look like it came from The Legend of Zelda." Jessica frowned as well. "But there's no way it could be. I mean, it's just a game."  
  
Jeff sighed. "Well, then you don't wanna look over there."  
  
Riding towards them on a red- brown mare was a teenager, about their age, dressed in an emerald green tunic with a matching green hat flailing behind his head.  
  
A/N- I know it started out rather lame, but I assure you it's gonna get a lot more interesting. Bye for now! 


	2. Preparations for a Journey

CHAPTER 2- PREPARATIONS FOR A JOURNEY  
  
"It's Link!" Jessica whispered in awe.  
  
"Shut up!" Sarah hissed. "Let's ask his name first."  
  
"First smart come- back from you in awhile." Jessica muttered. Jacque stifled a laugh.   
  
"Knock it off you two." Sarah rolled her eyes.   
  
"Well, go ask Link his name." Urged Jessica.  
  
"It's not Link! It can't be." Silently, Sarah thought, 'Can it?'   
  
"Who's not Link? How did you know my name?" Said the teen dressed in green as he rode up on his horse.   
  
"Has to be a coincidence." Shannon muttered. "It just has to be."  
  
Sarah walked up to the teen shyly. "Um, sir, who are you? And do you know where we are?" She set her mouth in a firm line as if expecting the worse.  
  
"My name is Link, as that young lady said and you are in Hyrule field. Is there a problem?"  
  
"No, no problem at all!" Jeff said sarcastically. "We're just asking where we are for no reason!"  
  
"Jeffery!" Sarah glared at her brother. "Well, anyway, if you are Link, you wouldn't happen to be saving this place from Ganondorf, would you?"  
  
"Yes, how did you know?" Link narrowed his eyes. "Wait a minute, how do you know?"  
  
"Let's just say I've done something similar before." Sarah thought for a moment. "Okay," she said finally, "I just can't help but ask this, what temples have you completed?"  
  
Link's jaw dropped. "How do you know all of this?"  
  
"Let's see, one, two, three, four, five, six of us know the story of the Ocarina of Time. Well, half the people in our world know the story come to think of it." Jeff said thoughtfully.  
  
"Then who doesn't know?" Link asked with a frown.  
  
"Robbie." Sarah and Jessica said at the same time.  
  
"Oh, really." Link said. "Well, now that you've sparked my interest, I haven't been to any of the temples yet."   
  
"If this was a manga, all of us would have fallen to the ground with our feet in the air." Jeff said shaking his head. From the confused look on Link's face, Jeff smiled, "Never mind."  
  
"Well, if you haven't been to any yet, let us come with you." Sarah didn't say it as a question.   
  
"I guess I could use all the help I can get. But first, how many of you can use a sword?" Link asked, dreading the thought of none of them being capable to defend themselves. To his surprise, four of them raised their hands. "Names please."   
  
Glen smiled, "The four of us are: me Glen, that's Jeff, that's Zack, and that's Sarah. Though I must point out that my brother, Zack, is better with a staff."  
  
"Huh. Okay, it may seem that I'm trusting you too fast but I'd be glad if you'd help me. Any enemy of Ganondorf is a friend of mine." Link dismounted his horse and stood in front of them. "This is my horse Epona by the way."  
  
"You're lucky that we are his enemies 'cause you didn't even ask if we were." Jeff pointed out.  
  
Link's eyes widened. "Oh, that's right."  
  
Sarah leaned over to Jessica, "You know what? I would've thought he was smarter than this. I never would thought that my brother could be smarter than the Hero of Time too!" Jessica couldn't help but laugh. "Well, whatever. Okay Link. You asked us if any of us could fight, now we need weapons."  
  
"You're in luck. I'm just heading to Kakariko Village to pick up a few things, so while I'm there, you can buy some swords." Link thought for a moment. "Wait, do you have any rupees?" They all shook their heads. "Then I'll give you some." He dug into his pockets and pulled out a bag. Taking a few rupees out, he handed started to hand them to Sarah but Jeff took them from his hand.  
  
"Best not to trust her with money." Jeff pointed out. "She's a girl."  
  
*  
  
Two hours later, they all reached Kakariko Village. Sarah smiled, "I think we can find our way around here. Where should we meet?"  
  
Link thought for a moment, "How about by that tree?"  
  
"That's fine. Let's go!" Sarah and the others ran off in one direction and Link went in the other.  
  
"I didn't think they sold any swords in Kakariko." Jessica said thoughtfully. Sarah shook her head.  
  
Jeff looked at them. "Honestly, you guys can't figure it out? We'll have to borrow some from the villagers. They should have something we can use."  
  
"Yeah, there's that weird guy in the Shooting Gallery." Sarah pointed out.  
  
"Oh, and don't forget the guy at the Potions Shop. He may have something." Jessica added.  
  
"Then we'll spit up into two groups of four. Uh, let's see, boys go one way and the girls go the other." Zack said.  
  
"Nope, I have a feeling that if anyone had a sword, they wouldn't let a girl have it." Jeff scratched his head. "I think that two boys and two girls in a group. Me, Sarah, Glen, and Shannon and Zack, Jacque, Robbie, and Jessica in the other."  
  
"Uh- uh." Sarah shook her head. "Maybe two or three of us know our way around here. I'll go with Shannon, Glen, and Zack while you go with the others. That sound good?" Everyone nodded and they split up. | |  
  
Sarah and her group immediately headed toward the Shooting Gallery while Jeff and his group went to the Potions Shop. Shannon stood next to Sarah, "I'm not even gonna ask how you know your way around here." When they reached the Shooting Gallery, they stopped. "You two wait out here and keep watch for who knows what and Glen and I'll go in." They nodded and Sarah led the way in.  
  
"And how may I help you?" The shop keeper asked.  
  
Sarah nudged Glen and he stepped forward. "Um, we were wondering if you, by any chance, happened to have a sword or two that we might possibly borrow."  
  
The shop keeper scratched his beard. "Hmm, how many do you need?"  
  
"Uh," Glen looked nervous, "Maybe four." Sarah hit her head.  
  
"You're in luck. I've got five. I guess I can sell them to you 'cause I don't think I'll ever have the chance to use them." The shop keeper stated. "How much you got?"  
  
"Uh," Glen looked at Sarah.  
  
Sarah's eyes widened. "Jeff didn't give us any money!" She turned to the shop keeper. "Can you give us like, ten minutes?" Without waiting for a reply, they ran out the door.  
  
*  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they met Link by the tree. "Did you get any weapons?" They held up four swords they bought. "Good. Well, we're gonna have to go to the Forest Temple. You ready?" 


	3. The Forest Temple

CHAPTER 3- THE FOREST TEMPLE

Three hours later, the nine of them collapsed on the stairs in front of where Saria liked to sit and play her ocarina. "Whew, that was close." Link panted.

"I know what you mean. Traveling through the Sacred Forest Meadow is definitely no easy task." Zack answered once he caught his breath. "There are way too many Moblins."

Jeff stood up, "Are you guys ready to go on? Sheik is right up ahead."

"Sheik?" Link jumped up. "You should have told me sooner!" He ran to the place where Saria should have been and everyone else followed. When he was almost at the stump, Sheik appeared out of nowhere, surprising him even though he knew the mysterious teen would be there thanks to Jeff.

Once everyone was there, Sheik spoke, "I figured you eight would be with the Hero of Time when he reached the Forest Temple." He paused as everyone looked at each other. "As some of you should know, Saria is not here." Link jumped. "She felt a disturbance in the Temple and went to investigate. I believe she is now trapped within the Temple, somewhere very difficult to reach. I will now teach you a song to enable you to travel to this place in almost any area of Hyrule." Sheik took out his harp and Link took out the Ocarina of Time.

Sarah leant over to Jessica, "I wonder if that goofy music will sound when he learns the song." Jessica stifled a laugh.

Sheik played the song and Link repeated it. When they were done playing the song, Sheik looked up at Link, "You have learned the Minuet of Forest. I must leave now, but before I do, you eight need a change of clothing." he snapped his fingers and their outfits instantly changed. The girls all wore brown boots with brown leggings tucked inside and different colored tunics. Sarah wore purple, Jessica wore orange, Jacque wore blue, and Shannon wore red. For the boys, they were wearing something similar to Link's outfit but with different colored tunics. Jeff wore blue, Robbie wore red, Zack wore orange, and Glen wore yellow. Sheik nodded in approval. "You don't want to attract anyone's attention." he explained. "Farewell and good luck." The teen then took a few steps backwards and threw something at the ground and disappeared. Link stood there for a few moments, then turned around and faced the others.

"We have to save Saria." Link said urgently but quietly.

"Well duh." Sarah smiled. "Fire your hookshot at the tree branch and let's go."

  
Link did as Sarah instructed and shot the hookshot and was pulled up onto the ledge. "Whoa. That was different."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Sarah demanded, "throw it down so we can get up there!"

*

When everyone was standing on the ledge, Sarah, Jeff and Jessica walked into the Temple and the others followed. "Well, I suggest that you get your swords out, there are two Wolfos just up ahead." Sarah paused, "I'm forgetting something. Oh yeah, one of us has to climb that tree and get the key out of the box. Link, I suggest you do it because I think you're the only one who can jump a big distance." Link nodded and went over to the tree. "Okay, two for each Wolfos. Everyone else stand back." 

Glen, Jeff, Zack, Sarah rushed forward and the two Wolfos appeared, as expected. Glen and Sarah took the one on the right as Jeff and Zack took the one on the left. Glen jumped back just in time to avoid being cleaved in half from the Wolfos's sweeping claws. From the distraction, Sarah took the chance to slice at the creature drawing blood. The thing then rounded on her and she parried with her sword and Glen in his turn hit the thing killing it.

Jeff and Zack had the same good luck. Doing almost the exact same thing, Wolfos were not the smartest creatures, they destroyed the creature in no time at all. Link then appeared behind them. "Good job. Let's go in now." 

Sarah stopped him by putting up her hand. "There are two Skulltula spiders hanging from the ceiling so be careful. You can use your hookshot to destroy them easily." she then put her hand down and Link continued to the door while pulling out his hookshot. Just as she had told him, the Skulltula spiders were there and he easily dispatched them.

"We are like geniuses here." Glen shook his head.

"No duh, we've beaten this game and we know what happens." Jeff said rolling his eyes. "Link, go straight toward the door with steps leading up to it. When we get inside, there'll be two Stalfos. They're easy to kill but you can only use your sword against them." Link nodded and they went where Jeff had indicated. Sure enough, the Stalfos appeared. "Battle plan. Sarah, Glen, and Zack, you take that one and Link and I'll get that one." as he pointed, they all followed his lead.

The one Stalfos swung at Jeff's head, nearly taking him off guard but he instinctively brought his sword up to meet the attack. The impact made almost made his bones rattle, the creatures had more strength than he thought. Link saw his distraction and took the creature by surprise, hitting it in its torso. It grunted and jumped back. Jeff shook his head to clear his thoughts and charged forward hitting the beast in the shield. Link again came up from behind and swung at it. They repeated that, but sometimes switched jobs and eventually the thing was destroyed. 

Glen leapt forward swinging his sword violently. Caught off balance, the Stalfos was about to swing but was blocked by Zack who saw his brother's dilemma and rushed to his aid. Much like Link did, Sarah swung her sword at the distracted creature. It jumped back, grunted, and then leapt at her. She swung her sword up and met its attack giving both Glen and Zack an opening, which was the downfall of their enemy. 

"Wow, that was cool!" Jacque praised them. 

"Yeah, I'm impressed. Sarah didn't get hit at all." Jessica smiled.

"Nice to have your support." Sarah mumbled.

Glen and Jeff laughed. "Well, you have to admit, it was surprising." Glen pointed out.

"Oh, shut up." Sarah snapped.

Wanting to break the argument, Link asked, "So, where to next?" 

Jeff shook his head. "Honestly, you didn't even realize that a chest appeared?"

Everyone looked behind Link and saw the chest. "Oh, yeah." Sarah said. "I almost forgot. A key is in there." They opened the chest and received the small silver key.

Jeff, Sarah and Jessica led the way to a block with a sun carving on it. Link dutifully played the Song of Time and the block disappeared. They entered the door, found the wall of ivy to climb, Link climbed it, then destroyed the Bubble at the top. The treasure chest containing the dungeon map appeared. While he did that, everyone else waited by the well and when Link hit the switch to lower the water, they climbed down and got the key. "Is that all we have to do here?" Link asked Jeff.

"Well, for now anyway. This way." Jeff ran off out the door and to another one. Opening it, they found their way to two blocks they had to move to get further along in the Temple. Link move the one block and then moved the other one. Finally they reached another door and found themselves at the twisted corridor. 

"Well, we found the most strange part of this place." Sarah pointed out. "Jeff, I can't remember, do we first walk through it twisted or straight?"

Jessica answered for her, "Twisted." They continued through the corridor, seeming to walk upside down. "Ooh, a Wallmaster is up ahead. I hate Wallmasters." she shuddered. Sarah nodded in agreement. Running through the room to avoid the annoying hand, they reached the door that would take them to the Fairy Bow's hiding place. "Well, we've come upon two more Stalfos."

When they entered the door, they met the Stalfos in the same way they did the others and quickly dispatched them. The Fairy Bow appeared and Link equipped it. "Now you have to shoot the Poe's in the pictures. I have an idea. We'll stay at two of the pictures to lure it out so you can shoot it." They took Sarah's advice and the Poe appeared at the bottom of the staircase near the room where they found the Fairy Bow. It immediately started to swing its lantern in Shannon's direction. She screamed extremely loud and the Poe paused, it had never heard a noise like that before. Sarah took the distraction and placed herself between the flying thing and Shannon, determined to save her terrified friend. Link and Jeff charged the unmoving Poe from the left and Glen and Zack took it from the right. The four different attacks were enough to destroy it completely. The torches were lit. Shannon was panting. "That... was... too close." She sighed. 

Finding the next Poe was just as easy and defeating it was quite the same, except this time it went after Jessica. She dove to the floor to avoid the careening lantern and Jeff and Zack ran to her rescue. "Man, I really need a sword." she muttered. The others charged and it was finished when the torch was lit. They came to the room with the rotating pillars, an iced eye and a lit torch in the middle. 

Jeff explained to Link, "Stand on one of the pillars and wait until the arrow will fly through the flame and into the eye." Link jumped on the pillar, but took three tries to finally unfreeze the eye switch. The switch activated another twisting corridor in which they followed and jumped down a hole in the ground. They found themselves in a white and black checkered room in which the ceiling fell down. "You have to hit the switch, open the chest, avoid the enemies and get to the end. Look above you to see where the holes are so you can be safe."

Link nodded and ran to the switch and pressed it, waited for the ceiling to fall then ran to the chest, opened it and ran to the end just before the ceiling crashed down again. He gestured for everyone to follow. They made it to the end just barely. "Whew. Glad that's over." Zack muttered. They came to the room with the Poe blocks. "I think we have to form the picture." Glen, Zack, Sarah, Jessica, Jeff, Link, and Robbie each took a block and formed the picture, which didn't take to long. The Poe appeared. Swinging its lantern in Jacque's direction this time, Robbie pushed her out of the way and then ducked himself. The five with the swords closed in on it and it was defeated before it could disappear. 

"This way." Sarah and Jessica found the exit and raced back to retrieve the Boss Key by untwisting the first twisted tunnel then made their way to the main room. Just as Sarah had suspected, the final Poe appeared by the three lit torches and one unlit one. "The one that spins is the real Poe!" Sarah shouted. "Hit it! Those without a weapon, punch it or something, just don't let it attack!" 

The Poe split into its many forms and circled them. It spun in front of Shannon, she closed her eyes and hit it in the face. "Good one!" Link yelled. When the thing reappeared, it spun in front of Link who slashed it and then Jeff had his turn. When the Poe was defeated, the final torch was lit and they descended in the elevator that popped up. "Spin the walls." Jessica instructed. When they found the right door to Phantom Ganon, they walked into the room.

Sarah took a deep breath. "This is not gonna be easy. He'll shoot electricity at us and we need to block it with our swords. Link, when he comes out of the tunnels on his horse, shoot him with the arrow. We'll watch for it okay?" They walked into the room and the bars closed them in. There was an evil laugh and Shannon screamed her ear piercing scream.

"Oh, my gosh!" she yelled. 

"Hush!" Sarah dove at her just as Phantom Ganon rode over their heads. "That was too close." Sarah stood up and gestured for Shannon to stay down and that she did gladly.   
  
"Here!" Jessica cried. Phantom Ganon popped out of a picture near her and Link shot him with an arrow. Jeff spotted him his way and then Jacque spotted him. Finally the ghost was off his horse and floating in the air. "They lightning!" Jessica called just before the lightning streamed at Zack. He deflected it and it hit Phantom Ganon on the first rebound. Those with a sword attacked the fallen phantom and he raised himself in the air again. This time he aimed at Sarah.

"Just like in softball." Sarah muttered as she swung her sword and deflecting the lightning. She deflected it three more times and it finally struck her intended target. They attacked Phantom Ganon and destroyed him.

"You have only defeated a reflection of my powers. When you face me, I will not be so easily defeated." The specter said before it was consumed in flame. 

Just after he disappeared, they were all whisked to the Sacred Realm. They looked around them. Suddenly, Saria appeared. "Welcome. Thank you for saving me, but by overcoming this Temple and its guardian, I have awakened as a Sage. Now take this Medallion. I now add my power to yours." She lifted her hands and the Medallion flew down and Link took it. "Farewell, my friend." And as suddenly as they came, they were placed outside the Forest Temple.

"Now that that's done and over with, can we get out of here?" Shannon whimpered from her place on the floor. Everyone laughed and nodded. 

A/N- I know it follows the game closely, but later on there's a few changes that are quite interesting. I'll try my best to update soon. I'm almost out of school for the summer so I should have some more free time to write.


	4. The Fire Temple

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda nor do I own Nintendo Power so don't sue me.

CHAPTER 4- THE FIRE TEMPLE

Death Mountain Crater

__

Deep within Death Mountain boiled a lava-filled crater. The volcanic core generated sweltering heat that few, other than the thick- skinned Gorons, could withstand. Beyond the fire and brimstone smoldered the Fire Temple, a shrine the Gorons revered until Ganondorf transformed it into a hotbed of chaos and evil.

"Well, at least we're going to my favorite temple, it's the least scariest." Shannon commented as they made their way to Goron City. 

"Shannon, first we have to get something to help shelter us from the heat." Sarah informed her. "Though I doubt we'll have enough rupees for that."

Jeff nodded. "Those stupid Goron Tunics cost a lot."

Together, the nine of them entered the city. It surprised Jacque and Robbie, and most of all Link. He took a step back. "What happened?" he gasped.

"Ganondorf. That should be plenty obvious." Jessica murmured. She looked down a level. "There he is. Link, you have to use a bomb to stop Link from rolling around like that." From the Hero of Time's confused look, she explained, "Darunia named his son after the 'Great Hero Who Defeated Dodongo.'" Link nodded. 

Quickly, the hero threw a bomb at the rolling Goron after he jumped down while everyone else took the stairs. Link the Goron stopped and looked around. When he saw the teenager he ran over to him. "Is- is it really you?" the young Goron asked. "It is you! I'm Link too! My dad named me after you before he... he... he..." The Goron sniffled.

"He what?" Link asked. By this time, everyone else had come up behind the two Links. 

"Before Darunia left to save the other Gorons." Sarah said. The two of them looked at her.

"Ye- yessss...." Link cried. The Hylian Link just looked puzzled so Jeff explained.

"You see, Darunia left to free the Gorons after Ganondorf reawakened Volvagia, the fire serpent."

"Dragon." Sarah and Jessica said at the same time.

"Whatever," Jeff rolled his eyes. "Well, anyway, Volvagia's back and the dragon was always feared for it often ate Gorons." He put an extra emphasis on dragon. "Darunia did the only thing he could, try and save his people."

"Which was rather stupid." Glen pointed out. Goron Link rounded on him.

"No! It was brave, and- and what he did was..." he broke out in tears again.

"Good going." Jacque muttered. Glen rolled his eyes. 

"Well, then we'll save him!" Link sounded as though he was rallying an army, which was quite odd seeing as which they never expected the great hero to bellow so.

"Okay, then take this." The Goron sure got over his tears quickly and handed over a Goron Tunic.

"Sure, that'll help Link, but what about us?" Zack asked.

"You're going with him?" Goron Link looked at them. "Surely it'll be dangerous. But, if you're really going, go to the shop and tell them Link Darunia sent you to borrow some tunics. Good day, I must return to my rolling. It's like I'm wallowing in self pity." And with that, the little Goron sped off.

"I don't remember that ever happening." Sarah remarked. Jeff, Jessica and Zack shook their heads as Glen burst out laughing.

"That was so weird!" Glen gasped. And everyone else just stared at him.

*

After learning the Bolero of Fire during their meeting with Sheik and watching helplessly while Darunia went into the lair of the dragon, they continued on to free a Goron and find a key. They traveled through the next door and slowly made their way across the lava through yet another door and found themselves in a room in which you could only reach the other side by sliding down a wooden plank. Link led the way to where they stopped by a huge flaming geyser. "Now what?" Link asked desperately.

"See that huge block up there?" Jeff pointed. At the confirming nod, he continued. "Push it off into the geyser and jump on the block." Then he laughed. "My sister had the hardest time with that."

"Nuh- uh." Sarah denied. Jeff smiled.

They did as they were told and flew up to the next level. Seeing what needed to be done, Link moved the block so he could reach a wall that he could easily scale. Link then launched a bomb that deactivated the switch enabling them to climb the wall. Shannon hesitated. "Now what?" Glen asked aggravated. 

In a small voice Shannon said, "I'm afraid of heights."

"No problem," Link said. He walked over to her, held her around her waist and climbed the wall with one hand. 

"I'm assuming that everyone else can climb?" Sarah asked, her eyebrows raised in a smile. Everyone nodded and they continued on just before the fire came back. 

*

After many rescues of Gorons and locked doors later, they found themselves in a room that had metal grates suspended above lava. "Be careful." Sarah warned, "Once we step on the metal, a huge fire wall will come right after us." She laughed. "I always remembered this place 'cause of the stupid song they played at the beginning of a Reboot movie. I hate Reboot."

They jumped onto the platform and the fire wall sprung up. They dashed across the grate and came to a door in which they quickly ran inside. "This room's tricky." Jeff stated. "I don't remember the exact way to get through here, but it starts off by going left." Jeff led the way, when he walked up to a wall that spewed fire, he jumped back so as not to be scathed. He did this the rest of the way and everyone else followed his lead.

When they entered the door they came to, it had nothing but a raging pit of fire in it. "Uh- oh." Robbie murmured. They all looked up to see what he spotted.

"No!" Shannon screamed. "Not this thing!"

"A flare dancer." Sarah muttered. She turned to Link. "Use your hookshot to pull it's body close. It will scurry around trying to avoid you. We'll corner it and slash it." Link nodded and pulled out his hookshot. But before he could use it, the dancer started firing fire balls at them.

"Look out!" Jacque screamed while diving to the ground along with Robbie, Jessica, and Shannon. The others were already far enough away to be missed. "Now's your chance!"

Link did as he was told and released his hookshot, hitting the thing in it's torso. The body was pulled to him but it ran off as soon as it hit the ground. Sarah, Jeff, Glen and Zack split up and cornered the ball, and with their four swords, dispatched of it almost immediately. Everyone ran around and joined them. "That wasn't too hard." Robbie stated.

They entered a room with what seemed to be a winding staircase that led to a chest surrounded by a ring of fire. "There it is, the Megaturd Hammer." Jeff said.

Sarah and Jessica laughed. "It's Megaton." they said at the same time. 

"Lemme guess." Jacque said. "Link will go up to the fire wall and well hit the switch so we can claim the prize."

"Seems good enough to me." Sarah said. They did exactly that and the Megaton Hammer was theirs. By hammering every rust switch and faced platforms, they managed to drop a pillar that would allow them to cross into the dragon's lair. Eventually they met up with the second flare dancer and disposed of it in the same way. Finally, they reached the door that would lead them to Volvagia. 

"We won't be much help to you in their I'm afraid." Jessica said.

"More of a nuisance actually." Sarah pointed out. "But nevertheless, we'll be coming along." They opened the door and walked inside.

This was definitely the core of the volcano. Enormous as it was, there was a small platform in the middle and an even smaller one that they could use to reach the other side. "The trick to this boss battle is to hit the thing in the head with the Hammer." Jeff stated. "That's all there is to it."

They jumped across to the other side, taking a long amount of time to get Shannon across, they didn't leave her because she wanted to see the fight. As was expected, the smaller of the platforms sank into the lava and disappeared. Out of one of the many holes in the floor sprung Volvagia, the fire serpent.

Doing as he was told, Link brandished the Megaton Hammer and swung at the serpent as it stuck its head out of the hole. Hitting it again sent it back into the lava only to spring out another hole. This continued for while then the dragon zoomed around their heads and knocked numerous rocks downward. This sent Jeff, Sarah, Jessica, Glen, Zack, Shannon, Robbie, Jacque and Link all running for their lives. Finally it made its way into the hole again. Continuing his former attack, the dragon was then finished after five more rounds of getting pummeled by the legendary Hammer.

Volvagia disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving the exit portal and the way to the Sacred Realm where they met up with Darunia. "Welcome, Link. I have expected you to join me rather shortly." He sighed. "As you can tell, I am the Sage of Fire. Take this Medallion, it shows that I've added my power to yours." The Medallion swooped down and landed in Link's palm. He then placed it in his pocket and looked back at his friend. "Farewell, brother." And with that final remark from the great leader of the Gorons, they were whisked away, back to Goron City. 


	5. The Ice Cavern

CHAPTER 5- THE ICE CAVERN

The Ice Cavern

Seven years earlier, Zora's Fountain was awash with warm water. Since then, the temperature had dived to freezing depths, chilling the riverhead into arctic waters. Beyond the iceberg steppingstones that dotted the fountain, Link would find a cave housing Blue Fire and Iron Boots that would help him reach a fourth sage.

"I have a bad feeling." Link stated grimly to the others. 

"Hey Jeff." Sarah called to her brother. 

"Hmm?" was his reply.

"Is it the Water Temple next?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah." He nodded. "But first we have to do that annoying Ice Cavern thing. You know, the place with the stupid freezy-things?

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Ah yes, the one with the Zora's." Jacque thought for a moment. "Um, we gotta get the Iron Boots."

Robbie looked at her. "How do you know?" he asked.

"Well, I've heard Sarah and Jess talk about the game a lot and I have played it myself once or twice." Jacque replied.

"Then we go to Zora's Domain. Shall I lead the way?" Link asked and strode off in the direction of the river.

*

"Whoa, look at this place." Jessica and the others looked around in awe. Just as Sarah, Jeff, Jacque, Jessica, Glen and Zack suspected, Zora's Domain was covered in ice. Watching their step, it was rather slippery, they made their way to the throne room, where the king of the Zora's dwelled.   
  
"Oh!" Link gasped at the sight of the king. He was covered in red ice from head to toe. "What happened to him?"

"Well the answer to that question should be obvious." Glen muttered angrily.

"Ganondorf." Shannon said quietly. Even she had nothing more to say.

"There's only one way to help him now." Zack said. "We have to go to the Ice Cavern and get Blue Fire."

"Then we shall do what we must do." Link said determinedly. "Lead the way."

Jeff started off in the direction of Jabu-Jabu's water, but of course the great fish had left quite a while ago. "We have to hop across those floating platforms." He said shortly and began to cross to the other side.   
  
Shannon shivered. "Man," she started, "If you fall in, it's gonna be cold."

"And you thought it'd be hot?" Glen rolled his eyes and followed Link who was behind Jeff. Making their way slowly across, they finally made it to the entrance to the Ice Cavern. 

"Now tread carefully, I'm sure Freezards will be everywhere." Jeff warned and continued into the cavern, unsheathing his sword. Link, Glen, Zack, and Sarah followed suit. As they walked, there was a rattling sound and a frozen stalactite fell just in front of Shannon. 

She screamed and jumped back, bumping into Jacque who ran into Robbie. He steadied them both. Shannon was breathing hard. "Why does everything have to happen to me?" She asked no one in particular. Again they continued, being more careful after the falling icicle. Finally they came to a vast room. "Here they come." Sarah muttered. 

As if on cue, four or five Freezards came at them full speed. "Watch out for their breath!" Jeff yelled as the almost invisible creatures of ice started to blow their icy breath. Jumping quickly out of the way, the five with the swords attacked. Glen and Link were quickly cornered by two Freezards. Thinking fast, Link flipped over their heads and cut them in two. "Ahh!" He yelled, startled. The ice creatures were still after them! "Hit them, Glen!" Glen doing as he was told, slashed his sword and dispatched of them both. 

Sarah and Zack though weren't having much luck. They too were cornered, but none of them could do a flip. Trying their best to avoid the breath of the Freezards, they managed to get themselves even more into a fix. The rest of ice beasts came to join their comrades. The two humans were able to kill one of them, but it was no use. There was only one way to get out of it, they needed help. Jeff saw their dilemma and rushed to their aid. Hacking at the beasts from behind and Glen and Link joining in the effort, Sarah and Zack were saved.

"Thanks." Sarah and Zack panted at the same time. "That was too close." Sarah added.

"No prob." Link answered.

Following the cavern forward, they then came to a circular room that branched off in three different directions. A huge spinning ice blade was turning around in the room swiftly. Five silver rupees were glimmering from their places at various points in the room. "This is pretty much self- explanatory." Sarah said and ducked under the blades to get to the rupees. Everyone quickly followed. Link climbed the ledges and jumped here and there to reach the higher rupees while everyone else ducked under the blades to reach the lower ones.

Taking only five minutes to gather all five of them, they followed the passageway that ran north. Finally navigating the winding pathways, they reached a room that held the sacred Blue Fire. Seeing what needed to be done, Link climbed up and bottled the flame while everyone else fended off the attacking Freezards doing their best not to get cornered. When Link rejoined them, they doubled back to the room with the ice blades and went right, melting the red ice that blocked their path. Following yet another winding passageway, they found themselves in a room where four visible silver rupees were waiting. "Not again." Everyone murmured, though some in different words.

"Figure out the pattern and push the block so we can reach the rupees. Oh, and give me some Blue Fire while your at it, I can get another one by climbing that." Jeff pointed. Taking his sister with him, Jeff and Sarah went to retrieve a rupee while the rest pushed the block this way and that, scurrying around and jumping for the last four. 

Eventually, they finished their tasks and continued through the locked way into a room full of color. "Okay, this is where we get the Iron Boots but first we have to defeat a White Wolfos." Sarah said. They triggered the beast and were easily able to felly it. "Not too hard." Sarah looked around. "Wait, where's the chest?"

Something in the corner of the room moved, catching everyone's attention. Out of the shadows, a dark-headed teen wearing all black and about Sarah's age strode casually into view. "Heh, heh, heh." 

Sarah, Jessica, Shannon, Jacque and Robbie all narrowed their eyes. "Wait, I know you!" Jacque finally said. 

"It's Jason!" Sarah finished for her. 

Jessica snorted. "Ha! In an ice place only reachable by crossing water. Bet he had fun."

"You were wondering why the treasure didn't appear." Jason said. "It won't, not until I myself am defeated." 

"Wha- what happened to you?" Jacque asked incredulously. 

"My master found me and my friends wandering around this place and decided to put me to good use. I protect a great treasure that can only be received by defeating me." Jason stated coldly. "Now, for trespassing in my domain, you shall be punished!" With that, he charged at Jacque. 

Link saw this and ran over to block the attack. Jason jumped back and smirked. This time he charged at Shannon and Sarah dived at her and knocked her out of the way. Jeff and Glen stood their ground in front of him. "We'll take care of him." Glen said. He swung his sword and Jason met it with a block. 

"Don't be so cocky." Jason laughed and threw Glen to the ground. Jeff quickly followed in his turn. "You don't stand a chance." 

Sarah thought fast. "Jeff! Glen!" she yelled. "Give Jacque and Jessica your swords!" As they had landed hard and both were winded, they obliged.   


"Now what?" Jacque asked holding the sword in her hand. 

"Just follow my lead." Sarah muttered and charged at Jason with Jessica and Jacque quickly following. Jason was only blocking them, never attempting to attack though Sarah left herself open quite a few times on purpose to see what he would do. "Just as I thought." Jessica and Jacque looked at her. "He won't hit a girl." She swung her sword up and cleanly knocked Jason's sword from his hand.

As she did this, something seemed to change. Jason's eyes lightened up to normal and he shook his head. He looked up and saw five people he recognized. "Huh?" He squinted his eyes, then widened them. "Ganondorf has Alex and Steven!" he blurted.

"What?! They're here too?" Jessica asked, somewhat alarmed.

"Yeah, I'm glad you broke the curse on me though. Ugh, what are you guys doing anyway?" he asked.

Behind them, a large chest appeared as if from nowhere. Link walked over to it and pulled out the Iron Boots. "I think we'll need these." he said and put them away.

"You wanna come with?" Sarah asked Jason. "We're going to the Water Temple."

Jason laughed. "Sure, but you know how I am with water." They all laughed with the exception of Link, who just looked confused.

A/N- The water thing is just an inside joke as to how every waterfall on the ride Roman Rapids at Bush Gardens in Williamsburg, VA hit Jason all six times we rode the ride. I'll update soon!


	6. The Water Temple

CHAPTER 6- THE WATER TEMPLE  
  
No longer swelling with waves, nor half the resevoir it was seven years earlier, Lake Hylia had dried up into a modest puddle ravaged by Blue Tekites. Submerged in the basin's deepest point stood the entrance to the Water Temple, and Ruto had apparently swum in to uncover the readon behind the freezing of her homeland.  
  
Having retrieved the Iron Boots and Water Tunic for Link, they all traveled to Lake Hylia. When they reached the lakes shores after trudding through muddy sand, they stopped. "You'll be fine with the Iron Boots and tunic Link, the rest of us'll have to swim." Jeff said.  
  
"Shannon, you need help?" Sarah asked her friend who was eyeing the water with an odd expression on her face.  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure." she whispered. Then a little more loudly she said, "I can't hold my breath for long periods of time."  
  
Sarah nodded and waved Jessica over to her. "Shannon is gonna need our help. You mind?" she asked Jessica, who was a life guard herself and together the both of them took one of Shannon's arms waiting for Link to release the gate so they could enter the Temple.  
  
Link dived into the water and in no time at all, the gate was open. Taking a deep breath, Sarah, Shannon and Jessica followed him swimming as fast as they could into the Temple. It seemed to take forever and eventually their lungs were burning, they needed air fast. Finally they slipped under the gate and emerged above the water. Gasping for breath, Link hauled them up onto the shore.  
  
The others followed quickly. "I'm afraid we'll be of little help to you this time Link." Jeff said. "We can't stay under as long as you, but when you change the water levels, we can join you when you don't have to go under water."  
  
"That's fine," Link nodded.  
  
Sarah frowned, "You'll have to figure out the puzzles by yourself. If you need our help, come back to us and we'll tell you what you need to do. When you completely flood the level, we'll meet you at the door you need to go into to receive the Longshot. We'll be fighting the dark side of you Link, and it won't be easy, only your magic attacks can affect him. Well, you best be going."  
  
Link waved to them and trudded off. Waiting wasn't going to be fun but they had to do it. Link had so many things he had to do before they got to the point where they had to defeat Dark Link.  
  
Over the past three hours, they saw Link only a couple of times as he entered door after door and all they could do is wait. When Link asked for advice when he was stuck, Jeff, Sarah, Jessica, Jason and even sometimes Shannon, Glen and Zack answered him. Finally it was time to go up the waterfall. Reaching the door after Link completely flooded the Temple, they entered.  
  
Link quickly destroyed the Keese and they all dropped onto the platform directly below them. One by one, they used the hookshot to work their way up the waterfall by going from platform to platform and reached the top then throwing the hookshot to the next person in line.  
  
When they were all at the top, Link opened the door with a key and they went inside. "Run over to the other side and then stop by the tree," Jeff told Link, "then Dark Link will appear and we can destroy him." Link did as he was told and when he got back, not one Dark Link appeared, but five.  
  
"Not good." Jason said grimly. The six of them who had a weapon drew them and charged forward. While they fought the Dark Links, the other four of them tried to think of a plan.  
  
"Dark Link is weakest against magic attacks. We have to get Din's Fire from Link and use it against the enemy." Jessica said to the others. She looked over to where the six of them were fighting. "Link!" she called. Pausing only for a moment, Link looked up. "Throw us Din's Fire, we can help you out!" Getting Jeff to cover for him, he reached into his tunic and pulled out the orange gem. Tossing it to Jessica he returned to the fight that was ovbiously going nowhere.  
  
"We'll have to take turns, I don't know how much magic power we have among us but we have to try. I'll go first." Jessica crouched low and ran over to the closest Dark Link. Setting the gem on the ground, she put her hand over it and then raised her hands up high and a huge fire dome spread out. The Dark Link tried to jump out of the way but it was no use. It took the full blast of the magic power.  
  
Jessica ran back to the others and handed Din's Fire to Jacque. "Your turn," she breathed. Using magic takes a lot out of you. Jacque quickly repeated Jessica's move and one of the Dark Link's were defeated. Jacque passed the gem to Robbie, he to Shannon and they started over again. In no time at all, using the magic, all five Dark Links were destroyed.  
  
"Thanks you guys." Glen panted as of them slumped to the ground in exhaustion from the battle. Link of course didn't seeem to be phased.  
  
When they were able to continue, they walked through the door at the far end of the room and recieved the Longshot from the chest. Jeff pointed out the block in the room. "This is the thing Sarah always forgets to do." Wuickly Link played the Song of Time and he went down the hole.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" he called to them from the bottom.  
  
They shook their heads. "We won't be able to make it around the vortexes." Sarah answered him. He nodded and left their sight. The rest of them made their way with the Hookshot back to the main room. They only had to wait an hour before Link returned but left again shooting an arrow and Longshotting to the other side.  
  
One more hour later and Link returned with the Boss Key. Joining him, they took turns Longshotting to the other side using a dragon statue. Finally they were in the Boss's lair. Morpha soon appeared and the fight began. The six with swords drew them and leapt into battle. Link Longshotted the core of the water amoeba and the others struck it when it was near. Then the tricky part came. Two Morpha's now lurked in the water. The one with the core went after its attackers but the other one charged on the rest.  
  
"This is not good." Jacque said as she dove to the floor for what seemed to be the tenth time. The amoeba was in hot pursuit of them.  
  
"Even if we had swords, we wouldn't be able to fight it!" Robbie yelled to the other three.  
  
"I know, and that's the bad thing." Jessica muttered as again they dove to the floor, just missing the spikes that surrounded the walls.  
  
"Sarah! Link! You best hurry! We're under attack!" Shannon screamed to the others. They nodded and in about five more minutes of diving and standing again, they were relieved that the creature was destroyed.  
  
Link looked at them all, "No problem. That wasn't too bad." Jessica, Jacque, Robbie, and Shannon groaned.  
  
"That's easy for you to say." Jacque mumbled. They all laughed.  
  
Like always, they were all whisked to the Sacred Realm where they met Ruto. After her speach about not being able to marry Link because she was a sage, she gave him her medallion to add her strength to his.  
  
"Next is your favorite part, Shannon." Sarah said. Shannon winced knowing what was coming. "The Shadow Temple."  
  
A/N- Sorry it took a long time to update but I kept leaving my guide at my grandma's house. Hope you liked it. 


	7. Kakariko Well Part I

CHAPTER 7- KAKARIKO WELL PART I  
  
_Long ago, Impa sealed and evil spirit in the dungeons beneath her town's well. Years later, the demon, feeding off Gannondorf's ever-growing evil power, broke the seal. As the spirit escaped to the surface, its armies of undead awoke below. Link had to reclaim the Kakariko underground, but only as a child could he enter the well._  
  
"We're gonna need horses soon." Jessica said as they exited Lake Hylia and walked into Hyrule field after Link retrieved the Fire Arrows by shooting into the morning light. It was a sunny day and all of them were glad to see the light after being in Temples for a long time. "There's no way that we can make that jump to Gerudo Valley."  
  
"I know." Sarah agreed. "But right now we have the Shadow Temple to complete."  
  
"Well," Link thought for a moment. Finally, "Let's stop by Lon Lon Ranch. I think I'll be able to talk Malon into letting us borrow some horses. It's on the way."  
  
"Good idea." Jacque said. "All this walking is making me tired."  
  
"Yay!" Shannon squealed. "We get to go to the ranch!"  
  
With that, they all laughed.  
  
*  
  
Trudging their way up the slope to Lon Lon Ranch they finally made it to the horses' pen. There they met Malon, the rancher girl. "Hey, Malon." Link greeted her.  
  
"Oh! Hi Link!" she smiled warmly in welcome. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Well, my friends here will be needing some horses. I was wondering if we could borrow some." Link asked.  
  
"Hmm, I only have five left." Malon looked thoughtful. "I guess you'll have to ride with more than one person per horse."  
  
"That'll be fine. Thanks." With that Link began to saddle the horses with the help of Ingo and Malon. In no time at all the horses were saddled and ready to go.  
  
Separating into pairs was a difficult thing to do though. "I'm not riding with my brother." Zack said stubbornly.   
  
"I don't want to ride with you either." Glen shot back.  
  
"Fine. Glen, you ride with Jason and Zack you ride with me." Jeff said in annoyance.  
  
Jason turned to Glen, "Just don't get any ideas." Glen gulped. He didn't want to get Jason on his bad side.  
  
"Shannon, you could come with me if you want. Jessica, you should go with Link." Sarah bent closer to Shannon, "Unless you insist on riding with Link."  
  
Shannon laughed. "I don't think I'd stop blushing. I'd better go with you." This made Sarah laugh.

"Everyone ready?" Link called as he mounted Epona. From their confirming nods he said, "Then mount." He mounted then reached out his hand and helped Jessica mount behind him. Everyone else followed his lead. Jeff, Jason, Robbie and Sarah in the front and Zack, Glen, Jacque and Shannon in the back. "It's not too long from here to the Village. Maybe three hours. Let's go." 

*

When they arrived at the Village, everything was in disarray. People were scattering every which way and there was a fire burning somewhere. "Oops, did we forget to mention that?" Jeff said quietly. He always thought it was bad on the game but never knew how horrible it would be in real life. They only traveled a little farther when Sheik appeared. 

"Link, I'm glad you've come. A monster has escaped the well, one that Impa had sealed away, supposedly for good. But now it's free and roaming about. While I work on putting out the fire you must stop these demons." After that, a huge shadow came out of the well, engulfing Link, Jeff, Shannon, Glen and Zack.

*

Finally they came to with the others standing worriedly over them. "Where's the fire?" Link asked groggily.

"While you were down, we put the fire out." Sheik explained. "Now," he said, while the others pulled the ones on the ground to their feet, "you need to get rid of the monsters and we will be able to save the Village." With that, he disappeared.

"The windmill." Sarah said and ran off in it's direction. Everyone else followed. 

*

When they got out of the windmill, Jason said, "Well, that was intelligent conversation."

"At least we learned a new song." Link pointed out. They all nodded. Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time and played the Song of Storms. It began to rain. Somehow the well drained of all water and they climbed down the rusted stairs to the bottom. Seeing the hole Link turned to the others, "We'll need to go back in time. There's no way I'm gonna be able to fit in there."

Jason shook his head. "We don't. We can fit in there. We'll go and the rest of you can go get some more weapons." 

Jessica strode up to him, "Well, I'm coming with."

Again, Jason shook his head. "It would be best if you stayed with Link. You can come with when we go to the Spirit Temple if you get a sword, got it?"

Slowly she nodded and stepped back. Five of them, Jason, Jeff, Sarah, Glen and Zack crawled through the hole.

A/N- Sorry I had to leave it at a cliffhanger but I got to go with my dad tomorrow and I thought that I should at least show you what I have. See ya!


	8. Kakariko Well Part II

CHAPTER 8- Kakariko Well Part II

"What???" Sarah asked as they entered the well. "There's nothing here!"

She was right, no enemies, and not only could they see the supposed to be hidden holes, they didn't need the Lens of Truth to help them. 

"Jeez, I know." Jason agreed.

They walked forward some, still awed by the fact that this place was unnaturally empty. "Well, while we're here, we might as well get the Lens and get out." Jeff said. They nodded and headed forward. When they made it to the room where the Lens of Truth waited, they entered carefully. Nothing. The Dead Hand that was supposed to guard the Lens of Truth was nowhere to be found, though they weren't complaining. "I know that we were supposed to do other things in here, but every door is open so we might as well go back." He turned in the direction of the exit and followed him.

*

Link and the others had headed up Death Mountain to get swords from the Big Goron. They were on their way back to the well when the five of them returned. "So, did you do it?" Jessica asked.

"That place was entirely empty. No enemy, the doors were all open... I don't have a clue what's going on." Glen said.

"That's strange," said Link, "Sheik said that we had to destroy the demons in there."

"We know." Sarah told him. "But nothing was there."

Suddenly, Sheik himself popped out of nowhere. "There you are. I came to tell you that everything is empty. Just go through the Temples and get what you need. The rumor is, Gannondorf is gathering all of his monsters to stage a war on all of Hyrule. There should be no more monsters till you get to the Temple of Prophecy."

"Temple of Prophecy?" Sarah asked. "What's that?"

"It's where the Seventh Sage resides. It's sort of hidden, but it's really close to Gannondorf's Castle." Sheik answered her. He turned to Link, "When you ten get there, I will come and tell you what needs to be done. Gannondorf can't change the Temple, so there will be puzzles there. The reason for this is because the Temple, and the Seventh Sage, were too holy you might say. Too good."

"Oh, I see." Zack said thoughtfully. 

"Okay, then I will leave you here. Finish the Temples fast, I'm afraid if this war is coming, it's coming soon." With that, Sheik disappeared.

"Then if that's how it's gonna be, I suggest we split up and five of us go to the Spirit Temple and the others go to the Shadow Temple." Link said.

Sarah thought for a moment, "I know I want to go to the Spirit Temple and I figure Jessica would want to come too, along with Shannon. Then the last two spots are open."

"I guess I'll go. Jason, you wanna come?" Link asked.

"Sure." Jason said.

"Okay." Link stated, "We'll get what we need from the Temples, and then meet up at Lon Lon Ranch. My guess is that the ones who go to the Shadow Temple will finish first. Stay there and tell Malon what Sheik told us. We'll be there as soon as we can." 

They split up and Link, Sarah, Jessica, Shannon and Jason left the village and got on their horses. They had to get through Gerudo Valley and Gannondorf couldn't withdraw the Gerudo, the fighting women hated men and it still was going to be a challenge, enemies or none.

A/N- I know it's short, but I just had to finish the Kakariko Well. A HUGE battle is coming up and it will be much better (I hope!) when they do some different things other than follow the guide book exactly. I will try to update soon!


	9. Sneak Peek

SNEAK PEEK TO THE NEXT PART OF HYRULE AND BACK AGAIN- THE WAR AND THE TEMPLE OF PROPHECY

ARMIES

LINK SARAHGLEN

Large LargeLarge

Zoras GerudoGorons

2,500 2,5002,500

*JEFF *SHANNON#JASON

Medium Small Small

Kokiri Mix Mix

1,500 1,200 1,200

#JESSICA @JACQUE@ROBBIE

Small Small Small

Mix Mix Mix

1,200 1,200 1,200

*,#,@- Unities

*-2,700/ #- 2,400/ @- 2,400

Mix- Hylians and Hyrule Guards

Zelda- five Sheikahs

Gannondorf= 20,000 Link & Others- 15,000


	10. The Warning

CHAPTER 10- THE WARNING

It took only two hours for Jeff, Glen, Zack, Robbie, and Jacque to complete the Shadow Temple and get to Lon Lon Ranch. Link, Sarah, Jessica, Jason, and Shannon took six hours to complete the Spirit Temple. They had to free the carpenters from the Gerudo, cross the desert, and finish the Temple. Sheik appeared to each group once to teach them both the Nocturne of Shadow and the Requiem Spirit.

When they were all back together at Lon Lon Ranch, they said their goodbyes to Malon and rode off to the Temple of Prophecy. When they got there, all was quiet. "Okay, so we're at the Temple of Prophecy, where's Sheik?" Jeff asked impatiently. If Gannondorf was going to stage a war against Hyrule, he didn't want to wait around and do nothing.

Sheik suddenly appeared behind them. He was hurt, breathing hard, and looked on the verge of collapsing. Link ran forward to help support him. "What happened?" he asked urgently.

Between gasps for air, he answered, "Gannondorf's army... on it's way... will be here in two days... attacked me from behind...barely... got... away..." With that he passed out completely.

"He shouldn't have tried to scope them out!" Jessica said angrily. "Now look at him!" Link laid Sheik on the ground. 

"Oh jeez." Jason suddenly said. "I totally forgot but, take Sheik's mask off."

"What?" Link asked incredulously.

"He's right. Just do it." Sarah told him.

Link nodded and slowly pulled the mask off. Long golden hair spilled over Sheik's shoulders and onto the ground. Link shook his head in disbelief. "Zel...Zelda?" he said quietly. 

Sarah nodded. "Yes, it is Zelda. She and Impa escaped the very day that you went to the Temple of Time to rest for seven years. They had to hide out for a long time till finally, Zelda took the form of Sheik, the last of the Sheikahs. It was the only way to give you advice without being detected by Gannondorf as an immediate threat."

Zelda slowly opened her eyes. "She's right." She lifted her hand and a golden light engulfed her. When the light subsided, she was in her true form. She stood up shakily but with pride. "I am Princess Zelda. And you're in great danger. Gannondorf's forces have detected you and his army will be here within two days. I barely escaped from them because they caught me at one point. He's staging a war against the Temple of Prophecy and if he gets the treasure inside, all will be lost. The Light Arrows are the only thing you can use to defeat the King of Evil."

"So that's where the Light Arrows are." Jeff muttered. 

"The best thing I can say now," Zelda began, "Is to send three people into the Temple and the rest stay out and guard it. Unfortunately, some of you may die because Gannondorf's forces are strong and great in number. I don't think I'm willing to risk anyone's life though. They will swoop upon you and take you out one by one."

Link held up his hand to keep her from going on. "I have an idea. We can get many arrows from my people the Kokiri and bombs from the Gorons. If we have a few archers and the rest swordsmen, I think we can hold them off long enough for the few who go inside to return with the Light Arrows."

Jeff nodded, "Yes! That's a great idea. I think we can pull it off."

Zelda looked at the ground. "It is a good idea but I will not be able to help you. I have to go to every race of Hyrule and finish my plan. I'm afraid if both of us don't succeed, then Gannondorf will rule forever." With that, she snapped a Deku Seed on the ground and disappeared. 

Jeff was already starting to form their battle plan in his head. "Well, I think I've figured it all out. Three people go inside, Sarah, Robbie and Jacque and the rest stay out and fight."

"What?" Sarah asked. "Are you sure you want me to go inside?"

"I think it'd be best, I know you're good at figuring out the puzzles in games and you'll have backup." Jeff answered.

"Okay... if you really think so." Sarah said. 

"No one can go in until we have the arrows and bombs though. If some of Gannondorf's scouts get here before we get back then those who are in the Temple could be ambushed and killed. The three of you will wait until we get back and guard the Temple. I will go with Link to the Kokiri with Link and Shannon while the rest of you will go to the Gorons. Link, you should give one of them the bracelet that Darunia gave you so they could have their cooperation." Jeff said. 

"That plan sounds good." Link nodded, "Then let's go." The ones going out into Hyrule took all the horses except one to leave for the three who stayed behind. Sarah, Robbie and Jacque watched while the rest rode off. 

"Well, we might as well make ourselves comfortable. We're gonna be here for two days." Sarah said thoughtfully.

*

It was morning on the second day. The three of them were up and making breakfast. They had to use some of the things that Malon gave them when they were at Lon Lon Ranch, cooked Cucco that had to be reheated by a fire, berries, nuts and water. "Well, it's been two days since they left, they should be back any time now." Jacque pointed out.

"I know, and that's what worries me." Sarah said.

"Why does that worry you?" Jacque asked.

"Well it could mean one of two things." Sarah muttered. "Either they can't get the Kokiri and Gorons to cooperate, which I highly doubt, or that they have been delayed and won't get back until Gannondorf's army has already attacked us."

Jacque's eyes widened, "Point taken." Sarah smiled. 

Robbie looked up and said to the others, "Wait, there's someone coming!" He pointed in the direction and the others looked in that direction.

"Yeah, but it's hard to tell who it is." Jacque squinted.

Sarah stared a little bit longer and the people on the horizon got closer. Realization finally struck and she shouted, "That's not our friends, those are enemy scouts!"

A/N- I hope you liked this chapter. Jeff helped me out a lot to figure out what I wanted to do with the rest of the story. He told me who should go where and what they should do and I got the rest. So thanks to TheJadeEyedBoy for your help!


	11. The Attack and the Kidnapping

CHAPTER 11- The Attack and the Kidnapping

"One of you, get on that horse!" Sarah shouted as the creatures swamped them. 

Robbie was the closest to it. "I will, Jacque, where are you?" He called.

"Here!" Jacque screamed as she just barely blocked an attack from her left. "This is not good!"

"I know!" Sarah glanced in every direction looking for any of the others. None could be found. "Robbie! Take the horse and try to get to the others. It's our only hope. We need help."

"But I won't leave you guys here alone!" He stalled. 

"Just do it or we're all dead!" Sarah shouted. Taking one last look at Jacque he galloped off on their only escape route.

*

"Are we there yet?" Glen asked impatiently.

"Almost!" Jason snapped. This guy was seriously stretching his last nerve. 

Jessica tapped Jason on the shoulder from behind, "Just calm down." Jason laughed a little at this. The two horses they had were each carrying a cart loaded with bombs the Gorons had given them. Suddenly they saw a horse galloping toward them.

"It looks like Robbie." Zack said.

"I wonder why he's racing toward us... and alone." Jason said in a concerned voice.

Robbie finally pulled up to them and gasped, "It's Jacque... and-and Sarah. The Temple is under attack. They were just scouts but there were too many of them"

"And you left them?!" Jason yelled. 

"I'm sorry but Sarah made me. It was their only hope." Robbie hung his head.

"Leave it to Sarah to think she could take them alone." Jessica muttered.

Jason turned sharply around in the saddle to look at her. "Do you think they're alright?" he asked.

"I don't know. But I do know they won't be if we don't hurry." With that the five of them on the three horses raced back to the Temple.

*

When they got there, all was in ruins. The packs that Malon gave them were scattered everywhere. The door to the Temple seemed to still be sealed but everything else was a mess. You could see the signs of a struggle, many dead corpses were scattered here and there. After a moment the dead bodies vanished.

"That means that it wasn't long before we got here that they were taken." Jessica explained.

The five of them explored the campsite. Suddenly, Zack yelled, "Hey! Over here you guys!" Everyone ran over to where he was. Something was sticking out of the tree. "It's someone's sword."

"That's Sarah's sword." Jason said.

Robbie looked around. There, on the ground, another sword. "And that's Jacque's."

"I don't see them anywhere. They must've been taken prisoner." Zack pointed out.

Jason pulled the sword from the tree. Robbie picked up the other one. "Then we'll have to go after them." Robbie said seriously. Everyone nodded in agreement. They both added the swords to their belts.

They heard a noise from behind and Epona came into the clearing carrying Link and Shannon closely followed by Jeff on his horse. They too had a cart but it was loaded with arrows. Shannon had a quiver and bow strapped to her back. Jeff dismounted and walked over to Glen. He handed him a bow and a quiver, "Here, take this." Glen took the weapon Link dismounted and helped Shannon off Epona. 

"Where were you guys?" Jason asked in a stern voice.

Shannon looked around, "Where's Sarah and Jacque?" she asked.

Robbie stared at the ground. Everyone else just stood there. Jeff walked up to Robbie, becoming more worried by the second. "Where is my sister?" he asked sharply.

"I wish I could say." Robbie mumbled.

Jeff looked down and noticed Jacque's sword in his belt. Jason indicated the extra sword he carried. "So, they're gone?" Jeff asked in a choked voice.

Jessica walked over to him. "We have reason to believe that they've just been taken hostage."

"well I know they're not dead, I'm sure I would have felt something if anything happened to my sister." Jeff said slowly.

Link took a deep breath. "Okay, we'll send a rescue party after them The rest must stay and guard the Temple because it will be attacked while we're away."

"I have a feeling that Robbie will want to go." Jeff stated. "Then of course I'm going. Link? Jason?" Link and Jason both nodded. "Then the four of us will go. The rest stay here and guard the Temple." Jeff turned to Jessica, "You're in charge. We're leaving two horses behind for you. We'll be back soon." With that, Link, Jeff, Robbie and Jason rode off into the forest.

A/N- So how'd you like it? R&R!


	12. The Rescue

CHAPTER 12- The Rescue

"Great, he left a girl in charge." Glen rolled his eyes.

  
Jessica rounded on him, "Problem with that?" she snapped.

Glen started to back away. Zack laughed, "You're afraid of a girl!" Jessica turned to face him too. "I meant nothing against you by that." he said hastily.

This time Shannon laughed, "Jessica, you sure have a way with boys!" Jessica smiled a little at this.

Glen walked up to the sealed door of the Temple of Prophecy. "Why don't we just complete it?" he asked.

Shannon shook her head. "You heard what they said. If we go in there we might get ambushed from behind."

"No we won't." Glen said. He touched the door with his hand.

"Glen!" Zack yelled. "Don't do that!"

Suddenly, a mysterious voice seemed to come out of the Temple itself. "Those who have been chosen to enter, may be able to complete the Temple's puzzles and retrieve the treasure from within."

Glen looked confused. "What is that supposed to mean?" 

Jessica stormed over to him and slapped his hand off the door. "It means that none of us can go in!" she shouted. Shannon started to laugh so hard that everyone thought she might collapse.

Jessica sighed. "I really hope they get to Jacque and Sarah in time, or else Robbie will be doing the Temple alone."

*

The three horses stopped at the edge of a cliff looking down on the camp where Gannondorf''s army waited for their Master's command. Jeff was doubled up with Link on Epona. Jeff finally spoke, "So... that's where my sister and Jacque are." Everyone nodded. "Why do you think they were taken?"

Robbie looked over at him. "Before I left them, I could hear some of the creatures say something." Everyone watched him waiting for him to finish. "They said two words: Sacrifice and Demons. I think they're planning on sacrificing them."

Link's eyes widened. "To the Demons? That's not good." Now everyone stared at him. "Years ago, there was a prophecy that stated: 'Six Demons will attack Hyrule. They will destroy everything. There is only one hope, eleven heroes from the outside world joined by the Hero of Time and the Seventh Sage also known as the Princess of Destiny can lead Hyrule's armies to victory.' I believe that's what is about to happen."

All were silent for awhile. "Well some of those eleven could be us, but who are the other two?" Jeff asked.

Jason closed his eyes. "I came here with two others, but I don't remember who they are." He opened them, "They've probably been brainwashed like I was though."

Robbie cleared his throat to get their attention. "That's nice and all that we can destroy the Demons but we have two problems: one, we need Jacque and Sarah in order to destroy them and two, guess who's about to be sacrificed to resurrect them"

All of them looked down toward the camp. Jacque and Sarah were being taken roughly from where they were held and dragged over to a huge pit where darkness overwhelmed. Strange noises could be heard emanating from the pit, none of which sounded friendly.

"We have to help them!" Robbie started to charge forward but Link stopped him.

"No, wait. Just watch." Link said.

*

"Oh great." Jacque muttered as they were pushed in front of the pit. "Now what?" she turned to Sarah.

Sarah frowned. "Well for one we have to get out of here." Jacque didn't look impressed. "But I haven't formed a plan yet."

Just then, what seemed to be a priest dressed in robes of deep purple and black walked forward. "Finally!" he called over the growls of the other creatures. "It is time to resurrect the Demons that have been prophesized to destroy Hyrule!" The monsters roared in agreement. 

Jacque gulped. Sarah's eyes widened. "Okay... plan formed."

"What is it?" Jacque whispered.

Sarah turned to her, "Run." The two of them jumped to their feet and ran for it. They stumbled a bit because their hands were tied behind their backs and couldn't help balance them.

"Good job Sarah!" Jacque said sarcastically. "Now what do we do?" They dodged monsters that lunged at them from both sides. Suddenly an arrow shot through the air and cut through Jacque's ropes. "Well that works." Seconds later another arrow freed Sarah's hands.

Sarah looked up. "There!" she pointed. Link was standing with his bow out and was shooting down enemy after enemy. "Should've known." When Link was out of ammo, he jumped on Epona where Jeff was waiting and disappeared. "I can only hope they're coming for us." Jacque nodded.

Robbie and Jason then appeared. They were each carrying an extra sword. The two boys rode their horses as close as possible to the two girls. "This has to be the one thing that I can thank Glen for." Sarah muttered. "Jason! Throw me my sword!"

"Are you crazy?!" Jacque asked. "You can catch the wrong end!"

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Sarah said. Jason nodded and tossed the sword high into the air. It spun many times and was still spinning as it dropped. Sarah caught the hilt of the sword in her right hand.

"Wow, you did it." Jacque said impressed.

"Told ya. Now we need to get your sword from Robbie." Sarah told her.

"Robbie!" He too nodded and threw the sword. Jacque caught the hilt with both hands. "Thank you color guard." she praised herself.

"No, it's more like thank you God." Sarah corrected her. Jacque rolled her eyes. Suddenly, the two girls were surrounded. They stood back to back with their swords raised. 

"You must be sacrificed." they all chanted. Jason and Robbie were being blocked out. The creatures started pushing Jacque and Sarah toward the edge of the pit.

"Uh-oh," Jacque said. They both looked around helplessly. There was nowhere to go but down. "We're in for it now." Then, Zack and Shannon appeared out of nowhere, riding quickly toward them.

Shannon lifted her bow. "Oh-no, she is NOT going to shoot that in our direction." Sarah said worriedly. Sure enough, Shannon notched an arrow and let it fly. Sarah had enough time to shout, "She missed!" before Jacque fell to the ground. The arrow had hit her arm and blood was running off her fingers. Shannon's facial expression changed to one of horror. "Jacque!" Sarah cried. 

Jacque's injured arm was hanging off the edge of the pit. The girls watched as her blood dripped into the darkness. There was a huge roar and the sound of flapping wings. Sarah quickly pulled Jacque to her feet. The monsters that surrounded them began to back up. Six huge beasts flew out of the pit. Big, black, ugly monsters with great scaly wings and red eyes leered down at the two girls. They snapped their powerful jaws together hungrily and their eyes stared greedily at their prey.

"Um..." Sarah stuttered, her mind went blank. Robbie came up and grabbed Jacque's arm pulling her up behind him as Jason did the same for Sarah. Holding on for dear life, they pushed their horses as fast as they could go. When they reached the forest, they turned back to see if they were still being followed. The Demons seemed to be preoccupied with the Moblins for the time being. They regained their pace and continued on into the woods.

"Whew, we're safe." Jason sighed after they had put at least a mile in between them and the Demons.

Sarah looked over at Jacque, "Hey, how's your arm?"

Jacque looked down at her injury. "I'll be alright." she said.

"I wonder where Link, Jeff, Zack, and Shannon are?" Robbie wondered aloud. Everyone shook their heads. "Well, they'll be alright." They rode on for awhile longer before they heard a noise. 

"What was that?" Jacque and Sarah asked at the same time.

"I'm not sure." Jason answered. Jason and Robbie urged their spooked horses on. Suddenly, two black clad riders on horses appeared. 

"None shall pass." one said in a dangerous yet familiar voice. Jason stared at them. "Alex? Steven?"

A/N- Sorry it took so long to update. Though I may be grounded so it will be a loooooong time before the next chapter is up. So please hang in there! I will hurry!


End file.
